


Agni Kai

by DaFishi



Series: Spilt Blood [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Agni Kai, Alpha Ozai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And angst, Beta Iroh, Fluff, Gen, I DO LOVE YOU, IM SORRY IROH, Iroh sucks, Omega Ursa, Omega Zuko, This is so dark, Ursa sucks, alpha Azula, and protects him, azula loves zuko, but not really, mentions if blood and gore, ozai dies, ozai sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Ozai hurts Zuko and it’s the last straw.Azula has finally has enough.
Relationships: Azula & Iroh (Avatar), Azula & Ozai (Avatar), Azula & Ursa (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Ozai & Zuko (Avatar), Ozai/Ursa (Avatar), Ursa & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Spilt Blood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946641
Comments: 23
Kudos: 463





	Agni Kai

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A DARK GAANG SERIES
> 
> GIVE ME PROMPTS ON DARK SHIT TO WRITE ON IT

“He what?” Azula asks, going numb.

“He has been critically injured across his left shoulder, Azula, don’t be so slow,” Ozai snaps. “He is just an omega, as long as his cunt and face are intact, he’s fine.”

Azula felt everything she knew shatter before her eyes.

Zuko was….hurt?

By her father?

And she wasn’t there to help?

Azula felt bile rise in her throat.

Her older brother.

The one that would stay up late to tell her stories even when he had classes very early the next day.

Her brother that trained her with scrolls and made himself fall behind to help her succeed.

The one that stole her some mochi because she was hungry after training.

The one who showed her love after a harsh day with her father when she would return emotionless and broken.

The person that nurtured her when her own mother refused to.

The one that showed nothing but pride in her accomplishments, unlike her uncle who thought of her as a disappointment.

The one she loved more than anything in the world.

Azula felt the eyes of the council on her.

She felt Ursa’s eyes burn into hers.

She felt her uncle's gaze boring into her back.

She could practically feel Zuko’s fake laughter in the wind when he’s hurt.

And Azula makes up her mind.

“An Agni Kai, father. To show who really deserves to be Fire Lord,” Azula states.

And everyone in the room goes dead silent.

Azula feels Ozai rise to his feet.

“What did you ask of me?” his voice thunders across the room.

But Azula was done being a puppet.

A fucking pawn in her father’s twisted game.

“I challenge you to an Agni Kai for the throne. Unless, of course, you are too afraid of your own daughter,” Azula mocks.

Ozai’s nostrils flare at the clear disobedience but he can’t do anything about it.

Because now he’s the one playing her game.

As of right now, if Ozai declines, he will appear to be a coward.

If he shows Azula discipline, it will appear as though he never taught his children how to firebend good enough for an Agni Kai.

If a supposed assassin comes to kill Azula or anyone close to her, everyone will know it was Ozai and think of him as weak.

But if he accepts….

Well.

Azula was 16 and already known for her prodigious bending.

Ozai would have a struggle to try and win.

“Sundown. Tomorrow. Don’t be late,” Ozai snaps.

Azula’s smile is cold and her eyes calculating.

“But of course,” Azula purrs in delight.

She was going to enjoy this.

***

Expectantly, she is called to Zuko’s chambers before the duel.

“What are you doing, Azula?” Zuko hisses.

The omega was absolutely livid.

“Zuko, I-” Azula starts.

“No! No! What in the seven hells possessed you into thinking you should do an Agni Kai with Ozai?” Zuko snaps.

Zuko continues raging for some more time but slowly notices Azula’s unfocused gaze.

Unbeknownst to Azula, Zuko had moved around for a few moments before finally finding a new position.

“Lala, come here,” Zuko whispers.

Azula’s blank gaze meets Zuko’s and the female alpha robotically lays next to Zuko on the bed.

“I’m sorry for yelling,” Zuko’s whispers soothingly. “I’m just- what if Ozai wins?”

Azula shakes her head. “He won’t.”

“But what if he does?” Zuko insists. “I would lose you, Azula. I wouldn’t be able to see you smile, hear you laugh. I wouldn’t be able to hold you like this, I wouldn’t be able to tell you I love you too much to let you leave me and-”

Zuko’s voice breaks.

His heart rate is erratic and his voice is thick with emotion.

Azula feels his tears slip onto the pillow under them.

And Azula is snapped out of her reverie.

“I’m not leaving. I’m going to win. For you, for me, even for mother and uncle even if they don’t love me,” Azula murmurs softly, wiping the tears off of Zuko’s face.

Zuko takes a shaky breath.

In, out.

In, out.

In, out until a steady rhythm falls into place.

“I need to go,” Azula says quietly.

Zuko starts to stand.

Azula catches his arm out of reflex.

“Where are you going?” the alpha asks incredulously.

Zuko turns to look her dead in the eye. “I’m going to be there because if Ozai pulls something dirty, I’m going to step in and whoop his ass myself.”

Azula can’t help herself.

She laughs.

“Spirits, I love you,” Azula chokes out.

Zuko presses a kiss to her forehead.

“I know.”

***

The crackle of energy in the air is suffocating.

Ozai and Azula level each other with a look.

Azula had long ago reached Ozai’s height.

Both held the authority of the court, the noble blood, the power.

But Azula has a reason to fight.

And that reason was sitting next to Ursa, looking like he didn’t know if he wanted to kill Ozai or whoop Azula’s ass for dueling him.

“Stances,” a fire sage calls.

Azula spreads her legs to shoulder length, bending slightly.

She lifts both hands in a fist-like position but with grace and in a loose way.

Ozai’s form was tense but mirrored hers perfectly.

“Turn,” the priest calls again.

Azula does and she feels Ozai do the same without looking.

Another trick Zuko taught her.

Heat bending.

Using the heat of objects or people to tell where they are and what position they are in.

But that wasn’t the only thing Zuko taught her.

Lightning redirection was one of Azula’s favorites.

Not only could she redirect it, but she could double its power by adding her own.

As Azula stepped away from the center of the dueling field, she felt satisfaction curl in her stomach.

Zuko had also taught her lightbending.

Light bending was the technique of bending the rays of the sun into doing your bidding.

A fascinating but deadly technique.

She wasn’t going to try it on Ozai, though, unless worst came to worst. 

As she walks further away, she feels the heat mass she has identified as Ozai turn around very quickly.

She opens her eyes and ducks down as a searing blast of fire narrowly misses her head.

The crowd gasps in shock.

Not only had Ozai broken the sacred rules of Agni Kai, but Azula had somehow dodged the fireball at impeccable speeds.

“Is that all you got?” Azula taunts.

Ozai’s face twists in a snarl as he fires several more fireballs at her.

She smiles and easily dodges them all.

But as the last three near, she uses them to her advantage.

She springs up on them and uses them as skipping stones and pushes off the third one into the air.

As she comes down, she does a harsh roundhouse kick and a deathly spiral of blue fire narrowly misses Ozai’s chest.

The female alpha smirks.

She knew what to do from here.

She twists and turns with effortless grace, dodging and delivering blows.

It continues for a while until Ozai is panting.

He is now covered in light burns with several different bruises.

“No lightning, father? What a shame,” Azula drawls.

Ozai stands up at the insult and sneers.

“Foolish girl, I gave you everything. What more could you have wanted?” Ozai snarls.

“Love,” Azula answers simply.

Ozai laughs. “You are weak then. Prepare to pay the price.”

Azula watches in slow motion as Ozai’s purple lighting sends sparks flying.

It’s slowly being directed at her and Azula knows what typically happens here.

She’s supposed to die.

But she’s never been good at listening to directions.

The second the lighting leaves Ozai’s fingers, Azula takes on a wide stance.

She lets the lighting hit her.

And for a second the world is quiet.

She sees Zuko’s eyes widen in slight fear.

But Azula wasn’t dumb.

She knew what she was doing.

So she directs that lightning.

She lets it flow through her body, gathering her electricity on the way.

And Azula thrusts out her hand, huge bolts of blue and purple sparks flying out.

Azula relishes the fear on Ozai’s face right before he’s hit.

And when the smoke clears, Azula stands in the dust alone.

The sheer force of the lighting had simply disintegrated Ozai’s corpse.

Not like anyone wanted to make him a funeral anyways.

Azula looks up and sees Ursa and Iroh’s gaze.

They are upset and disgusted by her.

But that was nothing new.

When she looks at Zuko, he looks disappointed.

In her?

Azula feels her chest tighten.

She truly did not want him to be disappointed in her.

“I only wish I could have seen the fear on his face before he died,” Zuko says sadly.

And the court is silent as Azula smirks.

The two siblings share a broken smile and secret look.

And the court feels more fear than they did with Ozai.

These two children….both were dangerous on their own.

But together?

Who knows what the two were capable of?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
